happy friends
by meeshee len
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are now in middle school. They became close to each other since elementary graduation after Natsume was over with his mission. Mikan and Natsume hang out together oftentimes and Mikan calls themselves the Happy Friends.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Friends

Happy Friends

Disclaimer: Alice Academy is not mine. Banzai to Higuchi Tachibana for creating this anime/manga.

Author's Notes:

This is my second fan fic. The first one was years ago and it was based on a TV commercial. It was funny and it took me years and years to think if I could ever write something. Well, I would like to thank my friend marie asherah "pepperella" luna for writing a fanfic. Because of her fanfic, I got back to my former hobby of reading fanfics and then now I'm posting one 'cause I have nothing to do and it's raining outside.

Summary: Natsume and Mikan are not lovers but a pair of friends whose pass time is to chill together reading manga, chatting or observing the lives of their classmates. They call themselves "happy friends"… Well Mikan calls themselves that way. Natsume doesn't care, as long as Mikan is always by his side, he doesn't really bother.

Chap 1: The Bet

Middle school was quite exciting for everyone since a lot of changes happened. Ruka finally admitted to Hotaru that he liked her since Elementary and starts to court her. However, things turned out to be very complicated since Imai never showed any signs of liking Nogi. The two(Natsume and Mikan), who were still in deny of their feelings for each other just watched the scenery. And oh, they were the closest friends ever even though often times they quarrel. Natsume found this childish side of him after getting close to Mikan and they both agree in something but not in everything.

One fine afternoon after class, Nogi was bringing flowers while walking towards Imai's lab. Natsume and Mikan were secretly following his whereabouts. It's what they often do. When Ruka reached Imai's lab, a robot accommodated him in.

"Natsume, look! The robot's letting him in without paying any rabbits!" Mikan gabbled as she was holding the trunk of the sakura tree and peeping at Imai's lab. Natsume on the other hand was leaning on the other side of the tree looking at the same sight.

"It's kinda weird. He even bought a more expensive flower than yesterday, isn't it?" he ruminated. "Hey, isn't he courting for like half a year now? Isn't he giving up already?" he continued.

"Shut up Natsume! He's really serious about my bestfriend!"

"But Hotaru is not giving any clue whether she likes her or not, I should tell Nogi to stop this, he'll just waste his ime and hope for nothing."

"Natsume…" she said with a cold voice feeling disconcerted at what Natsume said.

"Ei, I got an idea!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

"What is it Polkadots? This must not be something stupid, or else" feeling pissed.

"Aiyo, Natsume, this is absolutely something with sense" she replied. "Now, let me ask you, do you think there's a possibility that Hotaru and Ruka will be…committing to each other?"

(Natsume stares blankly) "No."

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

"Is it absolutely really really?" (staring with a sweet face)

He blushed and turned at another direction, "Yahyah..What's with the face?"

"Nothing."she giggled as she grabbed his hand and went near him and whispered. "Let's bet."

"Bet what?" He asked as his ears turned pink then his face too.

"Since you're really so cynical of Ruka's ability. Let's just bet if Ruka could really win Hotaru's heart."

"If not?"

"Then you win."

"The price?"

"OK..That's really interesting, let's talk about the price" With rabbits popping up in Mikan's head. _But I'm just a one star? How can I pay him if I lose?_she thought. (Bright Idea Light Turns ON) "Aha, I'll be your slave if I lose and vice versa."

"What? No way" he bluntly refused. _But it could be nice to enslave her._(evil grin) Natsume thought.

"Oh, Natsume, C'mon! Just for fun."

"Oh. Okay. Whatever." _This is great_. He could just imagine Mikan wearing a maid's uniforms then he laughs.

"Neh?" Mikan wondered.

"Ahmp. Nothing"

"So is it a deal?"

"Yup!" The two shook hands as a seal for their bet.

Ok end of chapter.. What do you want to happen next? Reviews please, so that I can start making my chapter two. Who do you want to win in the bet, Mikan or Natsume? Thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's boring to stay here in the house listening at my parents repeating sermons

A/N: It's boring to stay here in the house listening at my parents repeating sermons. Writing a fanfic relieves the pressure and stress. Hahaha..

Thanks for those who posted their reviews for chapter one. I really appreciate it. Please continue to post your reviews so that I can be inspired in making the succeeding chapters.

To Pepay-chan..thanks ash, nahurot bea akong English ani..

To Louise  thank you so much for being my first reviewer..haha..weeeh..

Ederlyn..pls, pagreview sad, diola pud.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuin Alice..maybe soon..hahaha..

Chapter 2: Inseparable

"Hey Polka, aren't we over observing? He still hasn't gone out yet" he complained.

"Yeah, I'm also wondering what's taking him so long, he used to go inside Hotaru's alb and after a few minutes he's out with that sobbing face of his, now it's been like an hour! What could've possibly happen to Ruka-pyon?" she worried.

Mikan imagined Ruka's situation inside:

"_Hotaru, flowers for you."_

_"BAKA!" Hotaru hits her with the ultimate baka gun 5000, her most powerful baka gun. _

_Ruka faints and his nose is bleeding…_

_"Baka." Hotaru said unaffectedly. She then drags Nogi to the backdoor of her lab then throws him._

"Aaaaaaaaaah!!" Mikan shouted with fright. _Hotaru can't do that, no no no!_

"What is it now?" Natsume grumbled.

"Nothing..hehehe." she chuckled.

… Silence filled the atmosphere …

The door to Hotaru's lab finally opened and the two watched raptly to see what's going on. Ruka went out smilingly which marveled the two observers, then Hotaru came out dressed in a pink blouse whose face traced a speck of happiness. She closed her lab and grabbed Ruka's hand. Both of them blushed as they walked together.

The two observers looked at each other puzzled by what they saw.

"Are we still gonna follow them?" Natsume asked.

"Nah..let's end it here, let's just see what'll happen next."

"It's getting dark, we should go back to our rooms now."

"Oh Okay." She answered with a smile. He blushed.

"Hey Natsume, why..uhm..oh nevermind."

"What is it, baka?"

"Hmph. Well, you think they're together now?"

"I dunno."he responded coldly.

The two then walked in silence. As they reached the dormitory, they said their goodbyes and went off to their respective rooms.

The next day, Natsume went to Ruka's room to accompany him to school. He was surprised that he's not there anymore. He just went alone. He saw Mikan outside the dorm with a grumpy face.

"Polka, what's up?"

"Hotaru left me again," she howled

"Why am I not surprised?"he said pathetically.

"Shut up, let's go." She grabbed his wrist and went off.

When they reached the middle school building, she was surprised that she was still holding Natsume's hand. She set loose of her hold to his arm without looking at him. She blushed and suddenly ran inside. Natsume was left their expressionless. As he walked to the building, he smirked. _She's really stupid, but it's what makes her cute._

Classes hasn't started yet when Mikan arrived. She went directly to her desk and thought about what happened a while ago.

_Why didn't he even complained?He just ran and ran as I did? He's really dull._

Natsume went inside the room seeing Hotaru and Ruka chatting merrily. Everybody was still doing their usual thing every morning, copying Yuu's assignment. She saw Mikan thinkly deeply at the back. _I think she's also concerned about these two, I wonder if she made an assignment. Why is she just sitting there.? _He worried. He went straight to Mikan and placed his notebook on top of her desk. She felt conscious as she heard the sound of the notebook being placed on her desk.

"I know you haven't made your assignment, go on, copy it."

"Natsume?"she was flabbergasted at his kindness and was vexed remembering that it's almost math time and she hasn't copied the assignment. She grabbed his notebook and quickly copied Natsume's work. _Baka! I almost forgot that I have to answer the assignment, gah! Why does he always have to witness me on my failing moments._

"Kyaa! I'm done! Thanks Natsume!"she returned the notebook to him and smiled.

Natsume turned his eyes to Ruka and Hotaru, then she was astonished at what she caught sight of. Ruka and Hotaru were giggling and chatting merrily.

_Gosh! Is this for real? Hotaru and Ruka are, are…_

"I was surprised too. But I know everyone's too busy to notice it." he said while looking at Mikan's astounded face.

That day, Ruka and Hotaru were always together. They even held hand while walking at the corridors and ate together at the cafeteria. A lot of people are noticing them now but they don't care much. Mikan and Natsume was just too shocked with the happenings that they can't even talk to the two of them. They just don't want to disturb their moments together. Nobody knows if they've already committed to each other. All they know is that they're always together. They're now inseparable, just like the happy friends who always hung out together.

Mikan and Natsume sat in the bench near the fountain. They just came from central town and they both bought manga and howalon. They shared the howalon and talked.

"So Natsume, it seems like they have a relationship now."

"It doesn't mean that when they're always together, they have a relationship. Maybe they're just trying to work out if it is possible for them to commit to each other, being close so that they will discover who they really are and if they can click together. Some people are just like that, they are afraid of the responsibilities in having a commitment that's why they're just mutually understanding each other. It's just weird that this suddenly happened, but I think Ruka's courtship has just gone a step ahead."

"Wow, Natsume, you really talk with such wisdom! That's why it's good to have you around." She stated then stood up, "that's why we're friends!Happy friends!!"

"Whatever." he said coldly. _You're really stupid, but it's good to have you around too! Just stay by my side 'cause I don't want to be away from you. _He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ei Natsume remember out bet yesterday?"

"Eh?!"

That's all. I still want to collect more suggestions from you guys. I was kinda inspired by the movie, When Love Begins. Who do you think should win the bet, Natsume or Mikan?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: This Chapter is out of boredom

Author's Notes: This Chapter is out of boredom. It really pisses me off when we run out of prepaid internet card. Yah..yah..lol..we're still so ancient, we still use dial-up. Anyway, my cousins are here and they liked my story and they want a chapter three, that's why I'm making it. Han, Melch n Edz, You're my inspiration..charchar.. All unanimously decided whose gonna be the winner so, here it goes..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuin Alice, I only own Natsume..lol!

Chapter Three: I Won!

_Inseparable. That's how we'll always be, inseparable. Just you and me, it's so wonderful, to know you'll always be around me…_(this is being sung)

At Central Town's famous Alice Restaurant, Ruka treated Hotaru for dinner. Ahm. Well, they were having their second dinner date. Well the first time was when they first got together after Ruka sincerely asked her. This is what really happened inside Hotaru's lab that time.

FLASHBACK:

_Ding Dong! _He just came from central town to buy a grand bouquet of flowers for the girl he truly likes.

"Welcome to Hotaru Imai's Research Facility, please key in your Identity to gain access." said Imai's robot.

"Nogi Ruka. Middle School Dept. Class B, Pheromone Alice. ID No. 56573."

"Please come in." The robot guided him to Hotaru's Lab.

He saw a small boy with red hair working alongside Hotaru. He seems to be familiar to Ruka.

"Dexter?"he asked.

The small boy replied, "I am Dexter, boy genius."

"Whoa! You..You're…"he startled at what he saw.

"He's just an emulation of the real one. He's my lab new lab assistant."

"uhm. I thought he.." he sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hotaru, I…I want to give you this" he stretched his arms holding the bouquet and gave it to her.

"…" She was too overwhelmed to respond. Her robot brought a table and served coffee. Then the two talked.

"Hotaru…"

"Stop, don't talk, you've always been the one telling me how you feel, let me tell you how I feel."

This is it, this is the day Ruka has been waiting for.

"Nogi, you've been doing this everyday, persistently showing how you really feel. It's been half a year now yet I never showed a respond to your regard."

"yeah.. It's true, it's only now that you treated me with coffee. It's kinda new to me. I hope this is not the end." He replied cheerfully. She aimed her baka gun at him but he never closed his eyes, he just stared at what's behind the gun, her cute and emotionless face.

"You're not scared?" she asked with a blank face. (the normal Hotaru look – Emotionless)

"No, I know you're not gonna aim it to me and besides, that's one of the qualities you posses that I like." He smirked with that charming face of his.

She dropped the gun and just stared at him again.

"Hotaru" he continued on talking. "I've always liked the way you are. The Hotaru who stares blankly at people. Then when they are acting stupid, you shot them with your baka gun. You benefit others with your businesses and knows how to value things like money and most of all, you know how to treasure the people around you, esp. your bestfriend."

She still hasn't showed any sign of being touched by his compliment. He was worried of what the probable outcome.

"I love everything about you." He said as his face turned really red.

"Me too." She responded and grinned.

This was the first time he saw her smile at him. He stood up in awe of her response and went near her.

She also stood up and hugged him, tight.

They stood still and just cherished that simple hugging moment. They blushed.

_She really does less talking. _He thought.

His stomach grumbled. Upon hearing this she let go and went in her closet.

_Urgh! How could you complain at this precious moment!!_he complained.

She went out changed in a pink blouse. She was really very pretty in that blouse. She walked near him and said, "I'm hungry to, let's eat?"

"Uh..sure."he answered.

His face was filled with an unexplicable joy that only she could give. They went off to central town to have dinner.

He was still bashful when they were walking together while holding hands that twilight.

"You're my boyfriend now, have a little confidence. Baka."she said with a little trace of happiness in her face.

He smiled at her and thought, _She's insensitive, but it's what made me fall madly In love with her._

The day after that, they were inseparable. Whenever Hotaru's around, Ruka's also there. Mikan and Natsume had no choice but to always stick with each other and the other guys since they want their bestfriends to have their own love lives.

End of flashback…where was I?

Oh yeah right..

They were having their romantic dinner date at central town, in a restaurant where a singer was having an acoustic night. They danced in the music inseparable and felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor.

The next morning, Hotaru went to school first so Ruka went with Natsume.

"I thought you accompany her everyday. It's strange that you're accompanying me instead."

"I just miss you, that's all."

"Shut up! It's creepy!"

They both laughed.lol.

"Natsume! Natsume!"

A sharp shouting voice was calling him. He looked back seeing Mikan running fastly towards them.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!"

She was gasping as she waved at Ruka.

"What now?" Natsume asked.

"I just don't have anyone go with, then I saw the two of you from afar." She sighed to her exhaustion.

"Yah right. Whatever. Come on, we're running late." Natsume whined.

The three just headed to school. When they were near the Middle school building Mikan started a conversation.

"Hey Ruka, can I ask you something?"

"Yup. What is it?"

"Ahm..are you..uhm..and Hotaru..you know.." connecting her two pointing fingers. Natsume vexed at Mikan's question.

"Ah..yeah..it's been weeks now."

"WHAT?!" Natsume asked in surprise. "Wha..Why didn't you tell me!?"he corroborated.

"You never asked. No one asked. It was just now that somebody asked."he explained.

Mikan laugh out loud.lol.XD.

"I..I.." Natsume was wretched with the news. Though he knows that he could possibly lose the bet due to the sweet things they're seeing but he never thought that they really committed to each other.

When they reached their classroom, Mikan ran straight to Hotaru and hugged her. Hotaru shot her with a baka gun. She was tossed inches away but she just chuckled.

Natsume saw the whole thing and felt annoyed. Ruka was just smiling at her girlfriend.

"I'm just so happy Hotaru, very happy."

"Baka!"She exclaimed.

Mikan saw Natsume standing at the door laughing at her.

"Natsume!Help me out here!"she ordered.

"Neh?"he asked knowing in mind that what she means is to help her 'cause he's now her slave.

Mikan showed a malevolent look at him then he ran to her and carried like a bride to her to her desk. Everybody was amazed at what Natsume did.

"Natsu…" she gazed upon his light face and ruby eyes.

He just kept quiet and sat on his desk beside her. She was still astonished at what had happened and she kept staring at Natsume.

"Stop it." He said.

"You're just annoyed"she said exasperatingly

"Why should I be?" he asked.

"Cause I won!"

Wahaaha…Gomen nasai. I'm really very poor in English that's why its really not that applauding but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. Please send your reviews so that I can improve my work.


End file.
